California Christmas
by DocMcRegals
Summary: Holiday Inspired fanfic; One-Shot; fluff...Addsion and Sam spend Christmas with their family and friends


"California Christmas"

An Addisam fanfic inspired by the holidays Pure Fluff, some smut…

Addison and Sam spend Christmas with their family and friends…

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up its Christmas!" 6 year old Khloe Montgomery Bennett exclaimed excitedly as she jumped onto her parents' bed early Christmas morning. Addison and Sam groaned inwardly, but got up to see their daughter's face. "Merry Christmas Mommy" Khloe said kissing her mother. "Merry Christmas Daddy" She said kissing her father. "Merry Christmas baby girl" Sam replied as he got up to go check on their son Aiden. "Merry Christmas Princess" Addison said puling Khloe into her lap kissing her head. "And Merry Christmas to you my handsome boy" Addison said as Sam came back into the room with Aiden. "Hey what about me?" he said playfully. "Merry Christmas to you Mr. Bennett" she said kissing him gently. "Mmmm, Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Montgomery Bennett" he replied kissing her back. "Um, there's children in the room ya know?" Khloe said interrupting them as the both laughed and kissed both sides of her cheeks causing her to giggle. "Better? We're kissing you and not each other, how's that?" Addison said smiling. "Much Better" Khloe laughed. "So what would my beautiful wife, my adorable daughter and my handsome son like for breakfast?" Sam asked as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants. "Pancakes for me, Coffee for Mommy, and Milk for Aiden" Khloe said bossily. "Guess that means I'd better get to work huh?" Sam said laughing as he went down stairs to start breakfast… "Who's that one from mom?" Khloe asked. "This one's from…Bizzy" Addison said as she pulled the small gift from under the tree. "There's a note attached to it: _Khloe, I know it's not a toy, but I do hope you like it –Bizzy" _Addison read aloud. "Oh wow Khloe, those are really nice" Addison said admiring the diamond earrings her mother bought. "They're pretty…I like them, but why can't she be like Grandma Marion and just send me lots of toys?" Khloe sighed. "That's because Bizzy isn't like most grandmas" Sam said as Addison smacked him on the arm. "Why don't we let Aiden open one of his presents?" Addison said holding the baby on her lap as she helped him open a gift from Naomi and Fife. "There's one more gift left and it's from mommy and me and it's for the both of you" Sam said. "Um daddy, there's no more gifts under the tree" Khloe said. "I know that's because this wouldn't stay under the tree" Sam said revealing a golden Labrador retriever "A Puppy! Just what I always wanted! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" Khloe squealed. "Puppy!" Aiden exclaimed…

Later on that Afternoon, everyone gathered at Addison and Sam's for their traditional Christmas dinner. The children played out by the beach as the women prepared the food and the men watched sports. "Tell me again why we're doing all of the work and the men are sitting on their asses?" Amelia. "Because Addie's become a softy for her husband" Naomi teased.

"I have not gone soft…well a little soft…Okay I'm completely soft I mean he used to spoil me and somehow the roles are reversed"

"Face it Montgomery, you got married and had kids and you got all domestic…it's a sad sight to watch if you ask me"

"Oh you're one to talk Ms. 'I don't want kids', Cooper sure did change your mind"

"Cooper did not change my mind thank you…Mason did"

"Sure Charlotte, go ahead and blame you having August on Cooper"

"Shut it Violet"

"So how are the kids enjoying the puppy?"

"You mean how am I enjoying the puppy? It pooped on the floor so you know I wasn't too happy about that"

"Yeah I figured as much"

"I still can't believe it sometimes Nai, how the hell did I get so…"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah I mean, a few years ago I wouldn't have even imagined this to be possible, but here I am: Married with 2 kids, you and I are still best friends, even though I married Sam…my life's just too good you know? I keep waiting for something bad to happen"

"Maybe that's because all of the bad stuff already happened to you, you deserve some happiness Addie"…

"Oh my God that was…"

"Yeah that was good…real good" Sam said as he kissed Addison.

"Merry Christmas Sam I love you"

"Merry Christmas Addie"


End file.
